Animal Ressurection
by The 13th Shadow
Summary: Foxchild recieves Transformation powers after a Gamma radiation accident
1. Default Chapter

Sorry for the Delay Writer's Block and the Alien writing this is the document managers fault Chapter 1  
  
Today was the day that Foxchild had to get his blood test, since James didn't have his he was going to get his with Foxchild .  
  
( blood testing and nuclear radiation lab)  
  
"Daddy, this place makes me uncomfortable" James said shaking like an earthquake  
  
" I swear Jimmy, this guy when he give you the needle you won't even feel it (A/N seriously my mom knows this guy who puts the needle in so softly you won't even feel it )  
  
the receptionist came out " uh, James and Foxchild " she called out  
  
they got up, even though Foxchild told Jimmy how the doctor did his work , Jimmy still felt uncomfortable . the two walked down a hallway to the room they were supposed to be in , when they got to the room Jimmy sat down on the table, for some reason there was a gamma radiation gun pointing at the bed, that made Jimmy really scared.  
  
" you'll be fine" Foxchild said in a reassuring tone.  
  
Just after Foxchild said that a male rabbit walked in " hello my name is Dr. Rabbit  
  
"I could have figured that out" Foxchild thought  
  
"alright James are you ready for your test ?"  
  
" I guess"  
  
The Doctor walked to get his needle , it was connected to a vacuum sealed container . Jimmy was scared to death on the inside but on the surface he looked like he didn't even care . The doctor sat down in front of Jimmy and used a cotton ball to soften the area around his vein then , he slowly inserted the needle. Jimmy cringed but then looked at his arm and didn't feel anything, in fact he laughed a little  
  
" Dad was right, I don't feel a thing " he thought  
  
when the Doc was done with Jimmy he left to get another container and to put Jimmy's away.  
  
" so , how did it go?" Foxchild asked while getting up on the table thing  
  
" I didn't feel a thing" he replied  
  
" see, I told you"  
  
The doc had returned to the room but accidentally tripped on his shoe lace and his arm hit the switch to the gamma gun and the beam hit Foxchild.  
  
" ARGH!!" Foxchild yelled  
  
Jimmy jumped under the table and waited for the commotion to end  
  
Foxchild's life flashed before his eyes the day he was born, the day he got out of all of his schooling and went to college , the day he met Yramesor, the day they got married and the day Jimmy was born.  
  
when all of that ended Foxchild got up from the table. he didn't feel any different.  
  
Jimmy crawled from under the table and looked at Foxchild  
  
" phew he's alright" Jimmy thought  
  
Dr. Rabbit got up and looked at Foxchild  
  
" this is bad " he said  
  
" what ?" Foxchild asked .  
  
" the gamma radiation spliced your genes giving you the ability of animal transformation" ( A/N these are Normal animals not the animals from Sonic the Hedgehog)  
  
" SAY WHAT, your bluffing "  
  
" no, I'm serious, try it "  
  
Foxchild stood up and transformed into a dog then a rabbit then back.  
  
" whoa dad, he's not kidding" Jimmy said  
  
" I want you to come back if you feel any different, but until then try to keep this a secret." Dr. R said  
  
Foxchild and Jimmy walked out of the office , Foxchild changed into a horse and told Jimmy to get on .  
  
" I don't think you have to worry about anything  
  
" The only I have to worry about is your mother  
  
How will she React R&R Please 


	2. Reaction

Chapter 2  
  
Foxchild and Jimmy got back to the house about a few minutes faster ( because I was a horse).  
  
"I swear daddy , mommy will not freak out" he confidently  
  
"ah, what do you know your just a 3 year old" Foxchild said opening the door  
  
as soon as they got in the door , Yramesor popped up out of nowhere (she's pretty good at that isn't she)  
  
" hi Foxchild how did it go?" she asked him  
  
" Jimmy didn't cry" he answered  
  
"that's cause Iam a trooper *yawn" he said tiredly  
  
"a tired trooper" Yramesor said picking him up  
  
" um Yramesor could I talk to you when you come back downstairs?" Foxchild asked with a "no worries" look on his face.  
  
"sure" she answered and put Jimmy to bed  
  
when she was finished she met Foxchild in the living room  
  
" what wrong?" she asked  
  
Foxchild sighed and changed into a rabbit  
  
" awww, that's so cute" Yramesor said crushing Foxchild's body.  
  
"Yramesor, Your hurting me " he said barely getting air into his rabbit body .  
  
"oops, sorry, ^ ^;;" she said dropping him  
  
Foxchild changed back and continued the conversation  
  
" there was an accident at the lab and I got hit with gamma radiation and now I can change into animals" he said with a guilty look  
  
Yramesor thought for a moment about the situation  
  
" Iam not mad at you , it was an accident " she said in a reassuring voice  
  
" thank god almighty" Foxchild said happily  
  
well sorry it took so long Rand R and next chapter will be some advantages and disadvantages of my new power 


	3. Advantages and Disadvantages

Chapter 3  
  
this is sort of a list .  
  
Advantage: you never have to do chores  
  
" Foxchild, could you do the dishes?!" Yramesor called out. "where in the hell is he?" she thought  
  
Foxchild is a spider on the ceiling  
  
"*to the audience Shhhh, she'll never find me" he said  
  
Disadvantage: lack of oxygen in the house  
  
(Yramesor and Shadow's girl huggling Foxchild as a rabbit)  
  
" this sucks" he thought  
  
Advantage: always have a way into the house.  
  
" damn, I forgot my key" Foxchild thought  
  
he notices an open window ( changes into a squirrel and jumps in thru window)  
  
Disadvantage: Animal control will not leave you alone  
  
(Foxchild as a dog trying to outrun the dog catcher)  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU MANGY MUTT" the dogcatcher yelled.  
  
Advantage: getting into the neighbors pool is a breeze  
  
( Foxchild does the shifty eyes and ops the neighbors fence and in mid air changes into dolphin)  
  
Disadvantage : you might miss the pool  
  
(accidently hits the deck as a dolphin)  
  
" help me!" Foxchild yelled  
  
Advantage : can enter yourself in Dog races for extra cash  
  
"hello how can I help you ?" the betting guy asks  
  
"I would like to bet $200 on Foxchild" Foxchild tells him  
  
(gives guy the money , changes into Greyhound and heads for starting gate)  
  
Disadvantage: (insert disadvantage here)  
  
Advantage: you never have to wait to got to the bathroom  
  
"Yramesor hurry up I gotta walk the dog, BAD!" Foxchild whined  
  
"just a few more seconds" she said  
  
Foxchild looked out the hallway window that looked at the backyard  
  
"hmmm" foxchild thought  
  
Foxchild walked out to the back door into the backyard and ( Iam not getting any deeper into that situation)  
  
Disadvantage: This fic over pleez review 


End file.
